


I Love You a Latte

by geekqueen_payton



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, Pick-Up Lines, Sassy Evan, Tree Bros, and connor likes it a lot so, but i'm trying because i'm inspired, connor is an idiot sometimes, connor uses cheesy pick up lines, evan doesn't mind the attention, evan is annoyed, fluffiness for everyone, grown up boys, i guess just fluff, i love these boys, i mean if you think that, i wouldn't consider it smut, oh I forgot, okay that's all, smut applies i guess, sorry i can't write, sorry if this sucks i'm new in town, there's also some light making out, these boys like kissing, they live together, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekqueen_payton/pseuds/geekqueen_payton
Summary: Connor and Evan love each other, of course, that's an obvious thing. Connor also loves a few things other than Evan. Nail polish, books...horrible pick-up lines. Evan also loves a few things. Trees, sleep, and not being bothered. Connor loves bothering Evan, who gets annoyed with his boyfriend pretty easily. Especially with Connor's overload of crappy pick-up lines that he puts to use on Valentine's Day. But how could Evan stay mad when his boyfriend is just so damn sweet?





	I Love You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all so i made a list of 57 pick-up lines on valentine's day and needed to put them to good use. so i figured i would write a tree bros one shot. actually, i intended for my first story on archive to be this really well-planned and thoroughly thought about chapter book, but i haven't started writing it yet. if you wanna know about it, i guess it's tree bros (it's funny because tree bros isn't even my favorite dear evan hansen ship. i prefer kleinphy to be honest, but i like tree bros a lot because it makes way for zoe and jared to be together. and it's cute.)  
> anyways so in the book i have planned, connor and evan are teachers, and connor takes on the role of drama club director after mr. reyes quits. i guess you could call it a bmc/deh crossover but it mainly focuses on connor. the bmc kids are seniors and in the play. connor and evan are a power couple, mr. hansen and mr. h. i'm proud of the idea, now i just need to write it.  
> okay anyways welcome to connor being a little shit and evan getting annoyed.

Connor woke up bright and early that Saturday morning. It wasn't like he had planned on getting up, the whole point of a chill day was to sleep in. Clearly though, his body was against that idea. He didn't mind though, he looked down and saw Evan laying next to him, Connor's arms draped over him loosely. He smiled a bit, kissing Evan's head as the other slept peacefully, snoring softly. Connor sighed and removed himself from the bed easily, knowing it was nearly impossible to wake Evan up. Because Evan Hansen had always slept like a rock. It was hard to get him awake unless you were screaming your lungs out. Connor knew that from experience. 

So he stood up and left the room. Well, first he pulled on a sweatshirt because it was the middle of February and their apartment was freezing cold, so Connor really didn't feel like walking around with nothing but sweatpants on. He pulled his hair back into a lazy mess of a bun, making his way into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee, as he did every morning, and that was really all he planned on doing. Until he remembered it was Valentine's Day, and that was really a deciding factor in what breakfast would be. He crossed his arms as he looked around the kitchen warily, still rather drowsy from just waking up. He looked through the pantry and pulled out some pancake mix, before making his way to the fridge to grab bacon and eggs. Connor slowly started waking up a bit more, and he wasn't exactly what you could call animate, but he was awake enough to know he probably should make sure he didn't make the entire box of pancake mix. That realization came to him just as he was about to pour the entire bag out. He cringed at his own idiocy, pouring in the amount to make three regular pancakes and nodding to himself proudly.

All in all, it took about twenty minutes for him to make everything. He had two cups of coffee as he cooked, so now he was as energetic as he could be at 8 o'clock in the morning. He also made himself some toast, since he normally didn't really have the appetite for a full breakfast in the morning. He smiled proudly to himself as he arranged the plate of food onto a small tray they had, putting down a cup of coffee for Evan. He walked upstairs to their bedroom, putting the tray down on the dresser. He looked at Evan and smiled at the sleeping man, sighing happily to himself before walking over to him. He shook the blonde lightly, slowly making him stir.

"Ev, babe, wake up. I don't want to be the only one awake, it's weird," he said as Evan grumbled incoherently and turned to the other side. Connor huffed, shaking him a bit more. "Baby, get up, you're going to miss out on Valentine's Day!"

Evan buried himself further under the blankets and shook his head. "Valentine's Day isn't a real holiday and it was made for people to spend money. We don't have money, therefore it doesn't apply to us," he mumbled crankily, refusing to open his eyes.

Connor sighed and sat on the bed next to Evan, rubbing his back. "Yeah, okay. But we have enough money for me to make you breakfast and I don't want the food to go to waste. I have coffee for you too, just the way you like it," he said softly, pulling Evan to look at him.

Evan grumbled again but slowly sat up, just slightly. He attempted to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes as he cracked them open and peered at Connor suspiciously. "Coffee?"

Connor nodded. "Mhm, I made you coffee. Because I love you a latte," he smirked as he finished the sentence. Evan was a bit more awake at that, his tired eyes narrowing at Connor.

"It's too early for your stupid pick-up lines," he said, still obviously upset that he was awake. Connor pouted, but it quickly morphed into the small smile he'd been sporting that entire morning as he kissed Evan's cheek.

"Okay Ev, but they're coming eventually. You better watch out," he said as he stood up and grabbed the food he had made for Evan, bringing it closer so the blonde would be able to reach it when he wanted to start eating. Connor sat down next to Evan in the bed, looking at Evan as the other grabbed his coffee and immediately started sipping it. Connor smiled proudly when Evan nodded contently. That always happened, he didn't know why he wasn't used to it. He knew how Evan liked his coffee, he always made it that way. But it always raised his spirits a bit when Evan said it was good. It was one of those moments where he felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Evan put the mug down to the side when he was about halfway through drinking it and moved so he was now sitting in Connor's lap. That wasn't unusual, especially not on a lazy morning like this. Connor instinctively wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and kissed his temple, pulling the smaller one into his chest and smiling. Evan smiled a little too and looked up at Connor.

"Thank you for uh, making breakfast today," Evan thanked quietly. Connor chuckled a bit at that.

"Breakfast which you haven't even touched yet," Connor commented, snickering. Evan frowned and shoved Connor's arm lightly.

"Shut up, I can still be grateful for my boyfriend making food if I haven't eaten any yet," Evan complained, pouting. Connor smiled a little and kissed Evan quickly. 

"Okay! Okay, just eat it so we can go downstairs and watch something," Connor said, laughing. Evan rolled his eyes playfully but complied, grabbing the tray and starting to eat the pancakes first. Connor rested his chin on Evan's shoulder, stealing some of the food every once in a while. Evan didn't complain, he just laughed every time Connor did that, jokingly batting Connor's hands away from his plate.

Evan did finish eating about ten minutes later, and the two of them made their way into the living room to turn on Love, Simon. Obviously it was the first movie on their list of things to watch on Valentine's Day. The two of them settled comfortably on the couch, Connor wrapping his arm around Evan as the movie began to play. He sighed happily, looking down at Evan.

"Hey, Ev?"

"Mhm?" Evan hummed in response, his eyes leaving the screen to look back up at Connor.

Connor smiled a bit. "Your lips look lonely-"

"Connor, no."

"Would they like to meet mine?" Connor finished, ignoring Evan's warning. He smirked when Evan narrowed his eyes at Connor.

"My lips are enjoying being by themselves, the idiot lips that just delivered that line don't deserve to meet them." As Evan said this, Connor pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

Connor huffed. "Fine, I'll keep going then."

Less then a minute later, Connor piped up again. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back."

Evan groaned, scooting away from Connor on the couch.

"Hey, Ev. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

Evan rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore Connor by staring at the screen which the movie was playing. He noticed as Connor crawled over to him, but he refused to acknowledge his long-haired boyfriend. Evan was weak, but he tried to hold his ground. Even when he could feel Connor's breath on his neck, causing him to shiver against his own will. He knew Connor's face provided the cocky smirk he had seen one too many times, Connor obviously taking notice of Evan's struggle to ignore him.

"Babe, you know what?"

"What?" Evan asked quietly, keeping his tone low to make sure his voice didn't shake at all. Connor's smirk became more of a smile at his response.

"Are you a poster? Because I want to pin you to a wall," he said into Evan's ear. Evan's cheeks flushed a dark red, but he turned to face Connor, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

"If you want to do it so badly, just ask nicely," Evan told him.

"Why bother asking?"

"Because consent is sexy," Evan said pointedly.

"And so are you," Connor stated matter-of-factly.

"Kiss me before I change my mind, you idiot," Evan said. Connor smiled.

"I will happily do that," Connor said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Evan's, who just smiled and kissed back naturally. Connor wrapped an arm around Evan's waist, pulling his smaller boyfriend into his lap. Evan moved with him easily, straddling Connor's hips and resting his hands on his long-haired boyfriend's chest, smirking against his slightly chapped lips. Evan hummed contently as his hand tangled up into Connor's hair and tugged on it gently, emitting a small but needy noise to emerge from Connor. Evan smirked as Connor slipped his fingers under the blonde's shirt, tugging it just enough for the blonde to notice. 

Evan pulled away just long enough to pull off his shirt. And Connor's too, he always made sure Connor knew he refused to be the only one missing a layer of clothing. If he took his pants off, he was taking Connor's too. When he first told Connor that, the other man laughed. But he didn't mind it, and he always obediently complied to losing a layer. It also made things easier, so he didn't have to worry about when he should take it off. Once Evan gave him the okay, they both kept going.

The blonde leaned in once again after their shirts were carelessly tossed onto the floor, grabbing Connor's face and kissing him deeply. Connor smiled slightly, kissing back with ease. After a second, he bit down gently on Evan's lower lip. Evan opened his mouth just enough to give Connor's tongue an easy entrance as Evan's backed away submissively. Evan, not-so-obviously the one who held the power in their relationship always did this, he enjoyed the feeling of Connor and never pressed for dominance. He took over eventually, and Connor was always weak in the knees for dominant Evan. (Because we all know Connor's nothing more than a total power bottom in this duo.)

Evan smirked and tugged on Connor's hair again, causing him to moan softly and lift Evan into his arms, beginning to lead him to the bedroom. When he walked in, he kicked the door shut behind him.

And the rest...well, does it need to be explained? Let's just say, they never got to finish watching Love, Simon on that Valentine's Day.


End file.
